futurefandomcom-20200229-history
American Provisional State (Square One)
The '''American Provisional State '''was an emergency government formed with the Government Continuity Charter, signed on January 17, 2027. It consisted of a President, Vice President, and Emergency Legislature. Several remnants of government agencies were successfully evacuated following the Great American Evacuation, including the DIA and CIA. NORAD, as well as missile defense systems and communication systems, were also present. History Great American Evacuation The Provisional Government was created out of the Great American Evacuation, in which important officials within the federal government were evacuated to Cheyenne Mountain, following the destabilization of the continental United States. Military officials were evacuated to Raven Rock, and the two complexes would communicate with each other. Following the Sunday Coup at Raven Rock, portions of the Navy, Army, and Air Force leadership as well as equipment were evacuated to Cheyenne. While the Provisional Government really only controlled the Cheyenne Complex, as well as nearby Fort Carson by late 2027, the American Reconstruction and Integration Directive (ARID) was broadcast over the Colorado Springs area, announcing the American intention to restabilize the former United States. While received negatively in Colorado Springs, the lack of law enforcement in the area, prevalence of crime, and the need for order in the area led to little actual resistance from local people. Restablization As martial law was imposed, highly educated citizens were re-educated for more practical jobs, such as farming and manufacturing. Criminals and other troublemakers were kicked out of the city or publicly humiliated to prevent such behavior, and malls and sports venues were repurposed for mass housing. Functioning factories and farms were also seized by the government for "maximum efficiency". These measures, known collectively as the 4-STEP Plan (or simply Fourstep) became popular within many survivor governments throughout the former United States and Canada, and are similar to the Faro Plan used throughout Europe. The Provisional Government had to contend with the distrust of many locals for abandoning them, however, by controlling Colorado Springs and the nearby air bases and military installations, the Provisional Government was able to successfully flex its military might to annex nearby towns and cities. By 2030, it had defeated organized cartels in Denver, and had controlled much of central Colorado. The reinstitution of the Constitution in 2038 allowed emergency congressional elections in 2039 and the formation of the 120th United States Congress. With its increasing power throughout the Rocky Mountains, the government engaged in the American March, a series of annexations and military conquests throughout Colorado, Wyoming, and Idaho. The ensuing Portland Conference resulted in the diplomatic annexation of several survivor states, most notably the surviving state governments of Montana and Idaho. The results of the Portland Conference in February 2045 would change American geopolitics, with many states agreeing to restart intercontinental trade and sign trade agreements if the Provisional government The conference was generally considered to be a win for the Provisional government. As a result of the conference, the Provisional government transitioned to a civilian government and was dismantled with the creation of the Mountain Republic. Category:Square One